Internet at Hogwarts
by purplecrazy2291
Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don’t know it’s their friend? HpHg
1. Sneaking and Meeting

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Hey guys this is my fist story. I'm sorry if it sucks and if I have spelling errors. If you are looking for great romance stories, check out my favorites list. They all rock. Please read and review. As much commentary as possible because I suck at writing and I want to improve.

_**Chapter 1 Sneaking and Meeting**_

It was Dudley's birthday and Harry had to stay home from the massive party he was having. But Harry didn't mind. He didn't want to go to Chuckie Cheese (a/n lol tell me if you have ever heard of this place. I will explain it next time if no one has heard of it.). Besides he could sneak on the computer and actually have some contact with normal people. He went to the outside refrigerator and got a Pepsi. Slowly he hobbled up the stairs and walked into Dudley's room. He glances at all the electronics (Big TV, Xbox, Phone, massive stereo) as well as the crumbs scattered across the bed. Casually he laughed and walked over to the computer. He wiggled to mouse and it came to life. The screen had a picture of a Playboy cover as the background. Harry decided not to waste time and to just sign in.

_Trapedinmyownhouse just signed in._ (A/N: what the comp says will be italicized)

He looked all the rooms. _ScreamingMonkey's Room_, _I love to cyber room, How will I ever live? Room_ There are some seriously weird people on here. Maybe they aren't so normal after all. He decided to enter the boredom room.

_Trapedinmyownhouse: Hey sup? 17/m_

A window popped up.

_BikiniBabe236: Hey nm u? 16/f_

_Trapedinmyownhouse: nm cool where do you go to school?_

_BikiniBabe236: Oakridge (London) you any where near?_

_Trapedinmyownhouse: Cool um yeah I'm in London._

_BikiniBabe236: Are you horny? Wanna get together?_

_Trapedinmyownhouse: Sorry no plus I cant (see name)_

_BikiniBabe236: oh I see well ttyl_

The window closed. Well he could see that she was seriously bored to ask him that. What had the world come to? Harry looked at the conversation in the room.

_Prince All Mighty: I've got a webcam. Anyone else?_

_Letyourhairdown: any girls wanna talk (I need some help with girl stuff)_

_Ponnies: Have you Ever been to La La Land?_

_Ponnies: I love La La Land! There are tons of Chipmunks!_

_No0b: What? Don't you like Ponnies?_

_Ponnies: Ya but Chipmunks are better. _

_No0b: Ok confusing_

_Prince All Mighty: Any one?_

_Bewitchingly Smart: What not used to being turned down?_

_Prince All Mighty: Ha! Do you wanna baby?_

_Bewitchingly Smart: Sure why not?_

_Bewitchingly Smart: Ha! NOT! I think Id rather Hex your Balls off!_

_Trapedinmyownhouse: I think you should. (Evil grin)_

_Bewitchingly Smart: Hey Smart wanna talk? (Girl stuff)_

_No0b: Are you really a witch?_

_Ponnies: la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Fun Fun_

_Bewitchingly Smart: Of course I go to Hogwarts. _

_Ponnies: la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Prince All Mighty: OMG just shut up!_

Harry realized that Bewitchingly Smart really was a witch and went to his school. He was absolutely ecstatic but then realized he was in a muggle chat room and she had just released their secret. He quickly pulled up a private window with her.

_Trapedinmyownhouse: OMG you just totally released our secret. Hello! We are in a muggle chat room. Hey by the way what house are you in?_

_Bewitchingly Smart: oh I know they won't believe me any ways so who cares? Im in Gryffindor you?_

_Trapedinmyownhouse: Hey that's so cool I'm in Gryffindor too! _

_Bewitchingly Smart: Lol your right this is cool. We will have to meet each other if we haven't already. By the way who are you?_

Harry realized he didn't want her to go crazy after figuring out that he was the-boy-who-lived.

_Trapedinmyownhouse: let's not tell who we are yet I wanna try and guess after I get to know you. I know for one thing that you can't be the actually the smartest witch because that is Hermione and she would never do what you have done. _

_Bewitchingly Smart: Ok well How about we take turns with Questions?_

_Trapedinmyownhouse: Ok you first_

_Bewitchingly Smart: wow a gentleman oh that's another rule we have to say what we are thinking by how the other acts or what they say ok? Alright well first? What Year are you in?_

_Trapedinmyownhouse: Well I'm a seventh year _

_Bewitchingly Smart: I'm glad you're not a first year or a fourth year for that matter._

_Trapedinmyownhouse: ok so my turn?_

_Bewitchingly Smart: Yes_

_Trapedinmyownhouse:_ _um what year are you?_

_Bewitchingly Smart: seventh year too_

_Trapedinmyownhouse:_ _cool so I'm talking to a smart seventh year _

_Bewitchingly Smart: Ok so do you like quiddich? (Are you a guy?)_

_Trapedinmyownhouse:_ _hey that's 2 but ok since I know you're a girl. I'm a guy and of course I love quiddich!_

_Bewitchingly Smart: Cool so I'm talking to a gentlemanly seventh year wizard that might be on the quiddich team._

Harry heard the garage door creak and realized how much time had passed.

_Trapedinmyownhouse:_ _Uh oh my relatives are home and I'm not supposed to be on here so I'll ttyl my turn next time._

_Trapedinmyownhouse has signed out._

Harry quickly ran out of the room and jumped on to his bed, completely forgetting his soda.

"How come I only got 49 presents? I had 55 last year." Harry heard Dudley whine. Harry blocked out the rest of the conversation and thought of the girl he had just met. How was he ever going to meet her again?

He slowly drifted off to sleep trying to think of ways to sneak on the computer.

Well I hope you liked it! Please R&R I need feedback. Please. Cookies for all! 

TTYL,

Malena


	2. Letters

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

**_Chapter 2 Letters_**

Hermione stared at his last comment.

_Smartest Witch: Cool so I'm talking to a gentlemanly seventh year wizard that might be on the quiddich team._

_Trapedinmyownhouse:_ _Uh oh my relatives are home and I'm not supposed to be on here so I'll ttyl my turn next time._

_Trapedinmyownhouse has signed out._

She wondered who he was. Was he on the team? Was he lying? Did he live with his relatives? Or was he just visiting? Did she know him? She didn't know very many seventh year boys. Why was he trapped? She didn't realize it was Harry.

Hermione was so wrapped up in here own thoughts, that she didn't see the little owl that had flown into the room until it landed in her hair!

"Scwaaack!" It said trying to get her attention.

"Oh hi Pig. Got a letter from Ron?" she replied, used to pig suddenly landing in her hair.

He hopped off her head, landed on the keyboard typing "_gnbngcx_," and stuck his leg out. She untied the string and took the piece of parchment. She opened the letter and read.

_Hey Mione,_

_How have you been? Bored of the muggles yet? I can't imagine how many books you have read with all of this free time. Probably the whole library. Well I've been bored out of my mind. I was hoping that you would want to spend the last week of summer at The Burrow. I need some one to perk me up. Ginny wouldn't mind also. She wants a girl in the house besides her mother. Please Come! Use Pig for your reply._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Huh? What did he mean by love? Oh well. I better ask Mother if I can go. It would be so much fun.

Seeing as how Hermione is such a great debater, it didn't take much for her mother to say yes. Hermione ran up the stairs, and dug around in her trunk. She got some parchment, ink, and her quill. She quickly wrote.

_Ron,_

_I've been great. But I miss you. No I'm not bored of "the muggles" yet. I know that you can't imagine them but there were a lot. I would be delighted to come. I asked my mum and she said that it would be ok. We can go to Diagon Alley together! I hope I can do some clothes shopping with Ginny. I really need some. Tell your mom I'm coming and ask her when. I wouldn't mind Tomorrow._

_TTYL,_

_Mione_

She attached the letter to Pig's leg and tossed him an owl treat.

"Now, take this to Ron and make sure he writes me back soon"

Hermione flopped onto her bed and thought about all that had happened.

Hey I'm sorry it's so short but hopefully I'll update tomorrow. This is sort of a filler chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review.  (Constructive criticism always welcome)

TTYL,

Malena


	3. The Burrow

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

_**Chapter 3 The Burrow**_

The next day, Hermione was reading, _Owls: The Best Kind of Pet, _when she notices a rainbow of color by her window. She realized that it wasn't a rainbow but actually 6 colorful owls by her window. She had been so engrossed in her book that she hadn't heard the tapping at her window. She hoped off her bed and opened the window. Just like Pig they all went straight for her hair, after dropping the letter they were carrying. It said:

_Mione,_

_That's good. Why do you **need** new clothes?Oh well must be girl stuff. How about today at 5? I'm so glad you're coming. Owl me back if 5 doesn't work for you. You're probably wondering why there are a bunch of owls delivering this. Well, Pig had babies! Who knew that pig was a girl or even pregnant! One of them is for you. The yellow one is the sneakiest. The red one is the smallest. The green and blue one is the oldest and a little snobby. The pale pink one is the sweetest. (If you pick her I think her name should be Marie.)The black one is the shyest. And the white one is the most outgoing. You can send the ones that you didn't pick back or just bring them all at five._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Ron_

Hermione reread the letter again. She didn't want a sneaky owl (whatever that means), or the smallest one incase she had a package. She also didn't want one that was snobby. The shy one was cute but Hermione would want to play with her owl and the shy one might not want to. She tried to decide between the pink one and the white one. She finally picked the pink one because Ron wouldn't want a pink owl, she liked the name Marie (amazing Ron came up with that), and the white owl wouldn't stop chirping.

She picked up her wand and two cages, owl food, water, and owl treats appeared (she is 17 so she can do magic outside of school). Hermione picked up all of the cute little owls and put the pink one in one cage with all the others in a slightly larger cage. Hermione glances at the clock to see how much time she has to pack, and it flashes 3:00!

Oh my gosh! I only have 2 hours till 5. She hadn't taken a shower yet so opened her door that connected to the bathroom and striped. She started the water and stepped in. The warm water cascaded down off her body. After washing her hair and shaving, she quickly dried off. Hermione walked over to her closet and picked out some jeans along with a comfortable shirt as well as cast a drying spell on her hair. She went back into the bathroom and applied some mascara and a little lip gloss. It was now 4:07.

"Acio trunk!" she called and her trunk came whizzing over. She waved her hand and her clothes started packing them selves. She gathered all of the books she wanted to take with her along with other supplies. After all of her packing was done she grabbed the owls and shrunk her trunk so it could fit in her pocket. She headed downstairs and said, "Hey Mom, I'm leaving for the Burrow and I'll go to Hogwarts from there."

"Ok Honey. We love you. Make sure to write." Her mom replied and gave her a big hug.

"The Burrow" she yelled and stepped into the fire. She was felt like she was being swirled around and around but then finally landed in the burrows fireplace a little nauseated.

"Hello. Hello?" Mrs. Weasley had been **_SCREAMING_** at Fred and George. They had thrown some dung bombs in the gnome holes instead of degnombing them. She hurriedly ran up the stairs. She went in the first door without knocking.

"AHHHHHHHH! How dare you Ron you know I just took a shower. GET OUT!" Ginny screamed.

"GINNY! Ginny it's ok. It's just me, Hermione."

"Bloody Hell you scared me." There had been an awful lot of screaming going on in the few minutes that passed since she arrived.

"Hey Hermione, Ron said that you wanted to go shopping. Wanna go tomorrow? Hey I know I'll give you a full on make over. OOOOOOOO this is going to be so much fun!"

Hermione realized she wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it so she agreed. "Ok fine. Am I staying in here?"

"Of course."

"Ok well I haven't written Harry in a while so I'll unpack latter."

She sat down at Ginny's desk and wrote:

_Harry,_

_How are you? Have they been completely horrible to you? Well this is Marie. Isn't she cute? Pig had babies and Ron let me have her. I'm at the Burrow and I was wondering if you were going to come. If not, at least meet us at Diagon Alley in 2 days. _

_Ginny has decided to give me a make over. I don't know what she can do. My hair is a horrible bush and I'm not that pretty. Oh well at least she will has some fun and ill have something to do. _

_Write back soon,_

_Mione_

She went over and got Marie from her cage.

"Take this to Harry please" Marie was excited to do her first delivery and rushed out the window.

Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed and decided to look for Ron later.

Review Please! My chapters aren't long but I hope you enjoy them. **IM TAKING A POLL! WHO DO WANTTO BE ROMANTICLY INVOLVED IN THIS STORY?** IM JUST STARTING SCHOOL AGAIN SO IM NOT GOING TO HAVE AS MUCH TIME TO WRITE SO I WILL HOPEFULLY BE UPDATING ON SUNDAY.

TTYL,

Malena


	4. What? Not invited?

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! You make my day and inspire me to write more!

_**Chapter 4 What? Not Invited?**_

_Hermione, _

_Hey, why wasn't I invited? I'm the one cooped up in my bedroom. I'm bored out off my mind. I happen to be in my bed with a stupid flashlight writing this because Uncle Vernon wouldn't feed me for the rest off the time I am here, if he caught me.. Tell Ron I want to be RESCUED and that I look forward to seeing everybody and eating some actual food not just bread and water. I'M BLOODY STARVING! Ok on to a happier note, I adore Marie she is quite cute. I hope you and Ginny have fun. I heard that she is fantastic at makeovers. You will look gorgeous! Also, You I repeat, you are not ugly! Mione, stay your wonderful brainy/beautiful self. I don't care when you come just come as soon as possible. I am going to pack right now! _

_Take care,_

_Harry_

Hermione had received this letter at 4am in the morning. Still in her PJ pants and shirt she hurried out of Ginny's room and into Ron's. Roughly she shook him awake.

"Ron wake up. Ron! RON! Read this."

"What Mione? I'm sleeping comeback in a few hours."

"Ron, this is a letter from Harry and you have to read it."

"Why? Can't it wait till morning?"

"No, Ron, it can't. You have to get him he is literally starving!"

"Alright I'm up. What time is it anyways?" He glanced at the clock, "OMG Hermione it is 4:07 in the morning!" After getting over the shock of what time it was (because that is a huge deal to him) he read the letter.

"Go tell my mom and she will be hysterical and then go get him and we won't be in trouble."

"Wow Ron you actually had a good idea! I should wake you up early more often."

"NO! I'll be dumb I promise."

"Well let's go get your mum."

Well, she was hysterical just as Ron had predicted. She immediately apperated there and rescued him. Promptly after that, she fixed a breakfast that covered the table and Harry happily had 4ths, but she made him continue to 7ths. After that he wouldn't open his mouth and tautered up the stairs to Ron's room to sleep.

Wow I wrote 2 in one day! Aren't you proud? Well I am. I'm going to start another but it won't be out till Sun. So Far we have 5 for Harry/Hermione and nothing else. SO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! I think it will end up going that way though seeing as how the first 5 votes were to go that way. I love you all. Please pray that the plot bunnies aren't blocked by writers block. Next chapter: The Makeover! Sorry this chapter is so short.

TTYL,

Malena


	5. The Makeover!

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

**THIS IS A REPOST! I HAD A HORRIBLE SPELLING MISTAKE THAT IS NOW FIXED.**Thanks to all my reviewers! I respond individually so you guys don't have to scroll through anything.

**_Chapter 5 The Makeover!_**

"Hermiiiiiionnneeeee! Rise and shine the day of your makeover is here: ) get up and get dressed don't bother to shower or shave or anything. To start the day off you are going to step **out** of your comfort zone and you may feel slightly disgusted, but by the end of the day, I promise you will adore yourself. Hermione had taken a shower and brushed her teeth extremely well everyday since she was five. This was going to be hard but she had a feeling that today was going to be very rewarding day.

Hermione got out of bed and put on some slightly baggy jeans that didn't flatter her body type at all. As well as a Care Bears shirt. All within her comfort zone. She felt disgusting not showering or shaving, but Ginny did let her brush her teeth because a beautiful smile all ways helps your appearance.

"Are you really wearing that? Oh well. What are Care Bears anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I am and they are a muggle thing. They are teddy bears and other stuff."

"Ok whatever"

Ginny of course looked gorgeous. She had mastered the art of appearance and Hermione could use a page out of her book, and Ginny planed to give it to her. They stepped into the large fireplace and Ginny yelled Diagon Alley after throwing down some Floo powder. They immediately were sucked in and started spinning by the time they dropped out the other end Hermione was completely nauseas.

"Alright, I've got the whole day planned for us. First we are going to the hair salon to calm your frizzy hair."

"Ok but don't cut it. I like it long."

"Ya, sure whatever. Come on; let's go to Sophisticated Sophie's Hair Salon!"

"Welcome Girls! I'm Sophie and I'll be your hair dresser today." Sophie **was** sophisticated. Her hair was long and elegant and she wore an apron over her black dress with small white poke-a-dots.

"Go on Hermione, sit down."

"What would you like? Long? Short?"

"I have an idea" Ginny stated, "You see I'm giving her a full on makeover."

"Oh my gosh! I LOVE Makeovers! What your idea?"

Ginny whispered the idea in her ear just quiet enough for Hermione not to be able to hear but loud enough for Sophie to hear perfectly.

"Wow that is really good and I have just the thing. Ok honey, you have to trust your friend over here, umm what is your name?"

"Ginny"

"Ok, your friend Ginny and I to do your hair. Ok?" she said and with a swish of her wand all the mirrors disappeared. Hermione was nervous but agreed.

In the end, Sophie had done a permanently calming spell on her hair so it wouldn't be so frizzy, super washed and conditioned it as well as cutting it to shoulder length. She gave her some light highlights and cutely flipped her ends out. Oh and Hermione's tips were gold! The gold perfectly accented the golden highlights in her honey brown hair. It was **amazing** to say the least!

"Oh my gosh it's GORGEOUS! Hermione you have to see!"

"Really? I have no clue what it looks like. I'm so nervous. Sophie please put the mirrors back now." Hermione pleaded.

With a shish of her wand the mirrors were back and she spun Hermione so that she faced to mirror.

"Ahhhhhh! OH MY FREAKING GOSH! It's … It's …" she fainted. (lol I love that part)

"OH MY! Dear? Dear? Wake up." Sophie said tapping her face, "Honey are you all right? I'm sorry it was such a shock. If you absolutely hate it in a few days I can change it."

"No I don't hate it. I just can't believe that I'm really looking at myself in the mirror. It's actually stunning."

"I told you today would be great" Ginny said.

"Your hair is wonderful but your makeup and clothes not to mention your nails could use some work." The mirror said. (All mirrors in HP are charmed to tell you how you look.)

"Well we have a busy day ahead of us. Thanks so much Sophie! The gold was perfect."

"Thanks for coming girls and have fun with the rest of your makeover Hermione."

"Thank you" Hermione said timidly.

"Alright now we are off to the makeup store."

"Really, like how much are we going to get? Not tons right? Because some people wear too much and I don't want to look tacky."

"Hermione look at my face. Am **I** wearing tons? Do I look tacky?"

"No"

"Well there you go. We are not getting tons. But we will be getting the right makeup **for you.**"

Hermione felt very self conscious walking to the makeup store because everyone was staring at the oddly dressed gill with fabulous hair. She was relieved when she saw The Magical Makeup Emporium. When they arrived at the store Ginny automatically started browsing. Hermione got a basket.

"Hmmm… Well get you mascara to show off your long eyelashes, and some gold eyeliner to match your hair and beautiful, brown eyes. You don't need blush because that happens naturally to you at the slightest compliment and you will be getting tons by the time we are done."

"Hey Ginny I need chapstick. Where is it?"

"Oh my I almost forgot lip-gloss. You don't need chapstick. That is for tomboys and guys. Come'ere and pick a color."

Hermione made her way over to Ginny. She dumped all of Hermione's new makeup into the basket and showed her the lip-gloss.

"Um… how about this one?"

Hermione had chosen a light pink color that would brighten up her lips perfectly.

"Wow that's a good choice. See you are a girly girl at heart! Let's go purchase it."

"Ok, Hey what time is it? I'm hungry."

"I don't know but I'm glad you are hungry because we are about to go eat."

"Yes Please!"

"OK but first I'm doing your make up." : b

"Fine, just don't poke me in the eye or anything." Hermione had realized to just go along with whatever Ginny wanted because it was easier and Hermione had no clue what to do at all.

"I wont. Come On!"

Ginny did her makeup and it was absolutely gorgeous. Ginny was right her long eyelashes were wonderful, as well as the gold eyeliner which was amazing along with the lip-gloss. After that, they went to lunch. It was mostly uneventful except for the fact that everyone staring at them. They also ran into Dean and Hermione noticed Ginny started acting a little different around him. It was subtle but she noticed.

"All done? Good. We have three more things to do today."

"Dang! Three! We already did my hair and makeup."

"Yep, come on! We are going to the new clothing store down the street."

In the Store Ginny told Hermione that they were getting her a whole new wardrobe because Ginny hated all of her old clothes. She also told her that Harry and Ron had been informed of the make over and were told to **burn** all of her old clothes. Hermione was terrified. Her precious clothes that had gotten her though all kinds of hard times were being burned? **And** Ginny was told her to be "adventurous" in picking clothes. She wanted her to break out of her shell.

After two hours of trying on everything Ginny had handed her she was exhausted and had a whole new "adventurous" (to say the least) wardrobe. All of her new clothes except for what Ginny demanded her to wear the rest of the day, were sent back to the Weasley's house. Hermione was wearing a dark green, form fitting tank top (her body had grown in over the last few years but she had been hiding her gorgeous curves and flat stomach), a white flippy skirt and cute white heels showing off her long legs.

"Ok since we have a **very** successful day and I knew we would both be tired by now, I made us appointments at the spa!"

"Really? Yea! I'm soo tired."

"This is going to be great! We are doing a little, I stress a little, tanning to give us just a little glow, manicures, pedicures, and facials, as well as charming your legs."

"Um what is charming your legs?"

"It is where they charm your legs not to grow hair. It is so much better than shaving."

"Wow that's cool I wont have to shave."

"Here we are!"

"Wow! It's beautiful!"

Well, they had a great time at the spa it was totally relaxing and Hermione had a great time. She is now fully transformed. She also learned a great charm to keep acne away!

"That was wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I knew you would love it. Shoot! It's already 4:30! I told them we would meet them now."

"We better hurry. Who are they?"

"My family and Harry"

"Oh"

Five Min. Later…

"Ok Hermione, you stay behind this building for a sec"

"Alright, but I don't know why."

"Ok, Harry, do you have it?"

"Yes, here" he handed here the invisibility cloak.

"Thanks"

She walked back over to Hermione and blocked her from view with the cloak. They walked over and Ginny announced, "The old Hermione is gone and I am proud to introduce the brand new Hermione!" They all started clapping and Ginny removed the cloak. Hermione was there with her new hair-do, makeup, tanned and charmed legs, in her high heels showing them off and her short flippy skirt with her green tank top and a simple abalone flower necklace (like in Hawaii) as well as beautifully done nails. They all stopped and stared. Harry was drooling along with Ron and all the other boys except Mr. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly was the first to break the silence.

"OH MY GOSH YOU ARE GORGEOUS! Dear you look wonderful!"

They all snapped out of it and Ron became the color of a turnip because he realized that he was drooling. They all profusely agreed with Mrs. Weasly and told her as such.

"I told you, you would look gorgeous and that it would all be worth it" Ginny proudly stated.

"Yup! You are right! Today was tons of fun. I also must admit that I certainly look better."

"BETTER! Better? Bloody Hell Hermione YOU ARE DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!" Harry boldly corrected her.

"Thanks" She timidly replied while blushing.

"Let's go home and eat!" Ron interrupted.

"Ron, All you can think about is your stomach!" Ginny scolded.

After a long day they headed home. Harry was so preoccupied with Hermione's new change that he had forgotten about Bewitchingly Smart. However Hermione had not forgotten about Trapedinmyownhouse. She drifted off to sleep wondering how she would talk to him at Hogwarts.

3 more for Harry/Hermione! Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's longer than I usually do so maybe that will make up for the short chapters. I love you all! Thanks for all the reviews.

TTYL,

Malena


	6. Hogwarts Goody Goody Gumdrops!

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Ok I know that I haven't written in **forever**, but I'm out of school and my goal is to finish this story by the time I go to school on August 9th Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6 Hogwarts?-Goody Goody Gumdrops!**_

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all woke up wondering what exciting thing would happen that day. It was September first and something exciting always happened on the day they went back to school. They all didn't wake up at the same time but they all thought it.

Of course Hermione woke up first and took a shower before every one else in the house did. Even though she was in a magical house that couldn't run out of hot water she wasn't going to take any chances with 11 people in the house.

She wrapped her hair up in a towel and went to wake up Ginny. Hermione walked in and decided to give Ginny a happy wake up call. NOT! She shook her awake and yelled that it was 8:45 and they had to be there at 9! Ginny shot out of bed and let out an ear wrenching scream.

Two seconds later, 6 men came bursting out of their rooms trying to figure out who was being attacked. They burst into the girls' room and in complete panic asked what was going on. Ginny told them it was 8:45. Ron sighed and didn't seem to care. The rest relaxed when they figured out that no one was hurt. Then Harry had the sense to look at a clock and saw that is was 6:45 not 8:45. Confused he asked Ginny, "Is your eyesight going? Its only 6:45. Bloody hell, I'm up to early. Why did you have to get all of us up so early?"

"What? HERMIONE YOU SAID IT WAS 8:45!"

Hermione was cracking up! While laughing she said, "sh…ha…s…ha…she and…ha…y…hahaha…you guys. Hahahaha! That was priceless!" Everyone glared at her. Harry realizing the joke laughed also. This lightened the mood and everyone went to go get ready for the day. The line for the shower was humungous. (The Ha's were supposed to be fits of laughter. I didn't know how to write them.)

Hermione decided to make Ron's day because she felt bad for waking everyone up so early. She cast a complicated spell that would get everything that each person would want to take to Hogwarts, even the stuff they would usually forget or things they would find useful that they never thought of before and put all of their stuff in their trunks. She got all the owls ready for the trip too. She made sure that there were 3 large cages with food, water and treats. She then put pig in the cage with the owls that usually got into trouble; Hedwig got her own cage, and Marie and the nicer little owls in the last one. Hermione had plenty of time left so she got a book out of her trunk and began to read.

About 30 min later, She heard a call of "Where the bloody hell did my stuff go!" and "My makeup is gone! NOOOOO!" and "Honey we've been robbed!" And for the second time this morning Hermione got a good laugh. She quickly went in to hall and said that they should look in their trunks. But, they were all talking to each other so loudly that they didn't hear her. So she put her wand to her throat and explained,"Look in your trunks. I cast a spell to get everyone ready." She heard sighs of relief but then saw two trunks floating up the stairs and in to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. She hurriedly followed them. And for some reason everyone else did too.

Realizing that she had mistakenly packed them trunks as well, she gasped, "Oh no! There is no counter charm! I'm so sorry you have to do it by hand. I'll help."

"Its ok dear, you were just trying to help." Mrs. Weasley hugged her.

Everyone else thanked her for packing for them.

Ron being as odd as he is, decided to make his own kind of "undo" spell. He twirled his wand and said, "UndoO These PeopleO's SpellO's (Pronounced: Un-do-oh these pee-pull-ohs spell-ohs)" and then pointed his wand at the trunks. Suddenly, the trunk began to unpack its self.

"Did I just do that? Oh my gosh! Bloody Hell didn't I tell you I was smart!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually Ron, your exact words were 'Ill be dumb, I promise'. But, I knew that some where in your, little brain, there were some smarts." Hermione reminded him.

"AWWW now you're going to start waking me up early aren't you!" Ron said sadly.

"Maybe"

"But I will be dumb I promise."

"Sorry, but you already broke that promise."

"Nooooooooo!"

"Alright everyone go get dressed" Mrs. Weasley dismissed them, "And Ron, be sure to tell Professor Flitwik about this. Just think my baby could be famous. He discovered a counter charm." She gave him a huge bear hug.

"Ok mom you can let go. I know you love me but you don't have to suffocate me."

They all got dressed and put everything in the car. They arrived at the station and were entering platform 9 and ¾, Ron was singing.

"Ohhh. We're of to see Hogwarts. The wonderful Hogwarts of-witchcraft-and-wizardry. He quickly squeezed in the end, not realizing that he was singing "We're off to see the wizard" From the muggle movie "The Wizard of Oz".

"Goody Goody Gumdrops! We're going to Hogwarts!", Fred and George made fun of Ron.

They boarded the Train after many long goodbyes. They finally found an empty compartment, and sat down. They quickly started chatting about what would happen today and this year. Little did they know that they would be getting a huge surprise later.

Ok I'm going to stop it here because it seemed like a good spot. And I'll keep working on it hopefully ill get another one out today or tomorrow.

Review Review Review! I love reviews they inspire me to write more!

Please review and I'm so sorry the story sort of stopped for a while. But I'm back and I hope to finish by August 9th! So be looking for updates.

I love you all!

Malena


	7. Whoa!

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm out of school and my goal is to finish this story by the time I go to school on August 9th Enjoy!

_**Chapter 7 Whoa!**_

While in the compartment, Ron and Ginny fell asleep on each other and Ron was drooling on Ginny. She wasn't going to like that when she woke up. Fred and George went to look for their friends. Harry and Hermione were looking out the window watching the scenery fly by. Neither knew that they were both thinking about each other. Hermione was wondering how they would get on the internet to talk to each other. Harry was wondering what they would say. He really wanted to get to know this girl more. He thought that maybe they could become friends _or more _and she wouldn't care that he was "the-boy-that-lived". Next thing they knew they had arrived and jolted forward for stopping. This woke up Ginny and Ron. They all got up and walked outside.

Before getting in a carriage Ginny noticed that people were laughing at her. She asked one of them why. They explained the drool and quickly left.

"RON! You drooled on me! EWWWWWW!" Ginny screamed in horrid shock.

She ran for the carriage. Immediately jumping in and calling everyone else to get in quick. She really needed Hermione because she knew that she could fix anything.

"Hermione get in here I need your help." She said only sticking her head out.

"I'm coming!" She stepped in, "I know just the spell" Hermione fixed her shirt while they chatted about how stupid Ron was and how stupid he wasn't.

They arrived in the great hall, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. The whole room was a buzz with people talking to their friends about this year.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore called, "I would like to welcome you back. This year is going to be very exciting. We have decided to put a muggle device in all of the dorm rooms and a few in the library so that you may do research for papers and other things on the internet. You will also be allowed to type some reports in your classes. I trust that you all will enjoy them and not abuse this privilege. Good luck this year and let the sorting begin!" He seemed to be looking at Harry and Hermione the whole time. He had that special twinkle he in his eye that he gets when he is up to something.

McGonagall entered the room with the first years and the sorting hat. Harry and Hermione lept for joy, when Dumbledore said they could use the internet. They both wanted the feast to begin so they could go see if the other person was on.

The sorting Hat sang is song:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in _Gryffindor,__   
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,   
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,   
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__   
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

Everyone applauded. The First years stood their in aw; for they had never seen the Sorting hat. To Harry and Hermione the song was as long as Ron's appetite. Then McGonagall placed the Hat on to one of the first year's heads. Her name was Marie and the Hat went over her nose. It seemed to engulf her head. But then, quickly said "GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled and walked over to the table. She took a set next to Hermione.

"Hello I'm Hermione." She introduced herself.

"I'm Marie"

"It's nice to meet you"

"You too"

"If you need any thing, help with homework or Slytherins; I would be happy to help."

"Wow thanks. I'm a muggle-born and I was wondering is you could tell me more about Hogwarts or a good book to read about it."

"Oh course! I'm a muggle-born too. You should read Hogwarts: A History. I have a copy if you would like to borrow it."

"Really? that would be wonderful."

"Yeah the sorting is over! Lets eat and talk some more later."

"ok" She smiled again.

The Feat magically appeared in front of them and everyone filled their plates. Even the girls that were stupid and anorexic couldn't resist the feast. The aroma of chicken, potatoes, pies, Pumpkin juice, and any other kind of food imaginable filled their noses. Everyone ate till they couldn't eat anymore.

Hermione and Harry both dashed out of the great hall and to the Gryffindor Tower when they realized they could leave. Hermione logged on first. And searched for the guy she met. She was getting discouraged when:

_Nolongertrappedinmyownhouse signed on. _

_Nolongertrappedinmyownhouse: Hey Smart! Isn't this great? I was worried that we wouldn't get to talk, and you would forget about me._

_Bewitchingly Smart: This is wonderful! I was worried that we wouldn't get to talk either. But, I could never forget the mystery man I met on the Internet._

_Nolongertrappedinmyownhouse: Well I wouldn't have forgotten you either. Sorry I had to run off like that on our last chat._

_Bewitchingly Smart: It's ok. Do you remember whose turn it was?_

_Nolongertrappedinmyownhouse: No do you? Oh wait never mind that's probably why you asked._

_Bewitchingly Smart: Yeah I don't remember either. Oh well lets just talk. Did the sorting hat seem to go on forever today?_

_Nolongertrappedinmyownhouse: Totally! It was like it was extra slow on purpose or some thing. But, I love the feast! Yum Yum!_

_Bewitchingly Smart: I know! Those house elves sure can cook!_

_Nolongertrappedinmyownhouse: So what do you think of Harry Potter?_

(ok I'm getting tired of writing these names so I'm going to abbreviate) Hermione wondered how to answer this question with out telling him that Harry was her best friend and giving away who she was. Then it hit her.

_B: Everyone thinks he is high and mighty but I think he is just a good guy. If I met him it would just like meeting any other guy. I would thank him for everything he has done but then move on to something else._

_N: Wow Neat._

_B: What do you think of Neville?_

_N: Neville is really good with herbology. He is also very nice. He doesn't snore. So that's a plus. Um… It's kind of funny when he forgets things. I never want to be his partner in Potions. But otherwise I like him._

_B: Wow that was a great answer. If you had made fun of him or said something mean. I defiantly wouldn't have like it._

_N: My room mates are coming in I should go bye bye_

_B: Ok bye_

_Nolongertrapedinmyownhouse had signed off._

Hermione signed off too. She picked up a book and appeared to read. She actually read the same sentence 11 times while thinking about the really nice guy she liked talking to. She wouldn't admit to herself that slowly she was falling for him.

A/N

Well since my other page breaks haven't been working, I'm using this.

I hope you like this chapter. Please Review! I updated twice today! I'm so proud of my self. REVIEW!

Have Fun!

Malena


	8. First day back

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm out of school and my goal is to finish this story by the time I go to school on August 9th Enjoy!

_**Chapter 8 First day back**_

BANG! BOOM! BANG BANG BANG! Dobby was banging on a pot and walking around the room trying to help Ginny get Hermione up. "OY! HERMIONE! GET UUUUP SLEEPY HEAD! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LAAAAATE!" Ginny called. No wait she wasn't calling anymore she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Ginny had been trying to wake her up for the past half an hour. Her attempts were futile, so she went and got dobby. He decided to bang pots. Who would have known it was so hard to get Hermione up without her alarm clock? Eventually, Ginny gave up, because she was really hungry from trying to wake Hermione up. So she hurried down to breakfast, to grab something before class.

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes to the glorious sunshine. It was a beautiful day and Hermione was excited. Today she planned to…

"WOW where is everyone? Oh no" she said remembering that today was the first day of classes!

"NO, No, no, no, no, no, no!" I can't be late! I must have forgotten to set my alarm clock! GAHHHHHH! Ok Hermione calm down. You can just go see what class you have and then quickly get ready." She tried to calm herself down.

Her schedule:

_Hermione Granger_

_Gryffindor_

_Monday:_

_7-8:45 Breakfast_

_9-11:15 Double Divination_

_11:30-12:30 Potions_

_12:45-1:45 Lunch_

_2-3 Charms_

_3:15-4:15 Transfiguration_

_4:30-5:30 Care Of Magical Creatures_

_5:45-6:45 Dinner_

**Hermione POV:**

Yuck! I hate Divination. Oh well I should get ready.

She slipped on her robes and got her book bag. Then she noticed the clock.

"1:02! Oh no I missed double Divination and Potions! This is not good. Dumbledore is going to be mad. Wait what am I saying? Snape is going to have steam coming out his ears!"

She rushed down to Lunch.

"Hey where have you been? We haven't seen you all morning!" Harry called after seeing her come in the Great Hall.

"Sorry I over slept! Hold on ok?"

"Ok"

She walked over to Ginny. (Just out of earshot to Harry)

"Ginny Weasley! I'm amazed! I thought you were my friend! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"If you ask any of our room mates, I tried. After a half an hour of shaking and yelling at you I got Dobby to help and I yelled at you while he banged pots. Eventually I had to go to class. So left Dobby there and he continued for another half an hour! Geeez girl! You really have to remember to set your alarm clock. Hey, I've never seen you forget. Why did you forget this time?"

"Um… I dunno" she said sheepishly.

"Are you sure because you seemed out of it. What were you thinking about?"

"Ok well I met this guy in a chat room over the summer and he goes to Hogwarts! So we were chatting. I liked talking to him and I didn't know how to talk to him at school because we didn't tell each other our names. So when I heard the Dumbledore got computers, I was so happy! So right after the feast, I went on and he was on too. We talked some more and it was great and then he had to go. So I started reading. Ok Ginny this is the worst part, I read the same sentence all night! I couldn't read anymore because I kept thinking about him."

"Oh my gosh Hermione! Wow this is so cool. How come you didn't tell me about him? Hey you know what? When you find out who he is, I bet he will ask you out!"

"What!"

"Hey think about it he rushed off to the computer right after dinner just like you did. Soooo, obviously he likes you and couldn't stop thinking about you. Plus you are smart, nice, cunning and gorgeous! Aren't you glad I gave you a make over!"

"Wow Ginny! You are way better at thinking this out. But I don't think I like him."

"Hermione by the way you acted yesterday, you are, like madly in love."

"Really? I do think about him a lot. I can't wait to talk to him again. "

"Ok, so you have to tell me all about him"

"Ok but later I have to go to class and so do you. I can't miss another one after sleeping in till 1. Bloody Hell! I was tired."

"Ok see you later"

"Bye"

The girls both got up and headed off to their class. Hermione's next class was Charms. She walked in the door and sat between Harry and Ron. Only half the class was there.

"Hey, Hermione I'm going to tell _Flitter _about my counter charm!"

"Ron how many times have I told you not to call Professor Flitwik that?"

"Sorry" he said hurriedly.

"Its ok just don't do it again. Oh and I think it's great you're going to tell him."

"Wicked! So you will back me up?"

"Of course"

The rest of the class filed in just before the bell, and Professor Flitwik.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be learning how to open things. For example drawers, trunks etc. Please open your books to page 43." he said as he mounted his box so that he could be seen as well as heard.

"Fli…" Ron started before getting a glare from Hermione, "Professor?"

"Yes Ron"

"I-wanted-to-tell-you-about-this-counter-charm-I-discovered-this-summer! It's really cool!" Ron spat out.

"Ron, slow down. I only heard your last sentence."

"I wanted to tell you about this counter charm I discovered this summer. Hermione can tell you about it."

"Wow Ron! Really?"

"Yes I cast a spell a spell to get everything we would need for school and to put it in out trunks. But unfortunately I also got Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's trunks too." She blushed, "But Ron was goofing off and twirled his wand while saying 'UndoO These PeopleO's SpellO's (Pronounced: Un-do-oh these pee-pull-ohs spell-ohs)' and then he pointed his wand at their trunks and they started unpacking!"

"That is unbelievable! I must get Dumbledore! He will be amazed."

Professor Flitwik wrote Dumbledore a note and then sent it off. While waiting for Dumbledore, the students crowded around Ron and started asking him tons of questions. Soon, Dumbledore walked through the door.

"Is this true?"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. Ron found a counter charm for a packing spell. It has never been discovered before. It's quite odd, if I don't say so myself." Hermione answered.

So she retold the story, and Dumbledore said that he would have to see it and then he would notify the Ministry of Magic. The whole class wanted to come also.

So, they all went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and 'Acio'ed Hermione's trunk. Then, Hermione cast the spell on her trunk. Soon, all of her thing were back in the trunk.

"Watch and be amazed!" Ron said boastfully. He then did the same thing he did at his house. It worked again! 'Thud' the sound of Dumbledore fainting in the Common room echoed. Everyone burst out laughing. They had never seen a powerful wizard such as Dumbledore **_faint!_** After a moment he woke up to the sound of laughter. Then he started to chuckle himself.

Dumbledore quickly rushed off to notify the Ministry of Magic. Today had been hectic, but wasn't over yet.

A/N

Wow that was fun. I could totally picture him fainting. Can't you?

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear your thoughts!

I use a lot of exclamation points. Lol

TTYL,

Malena


	9. Way to go Ron!

Title: Internet at Hogwarts?

Author: Malena (purplecrazy2291)

Summary: What happens when a witch and a wizard meet on the internet, but don't know it's their friend?

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot and Marie.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm out of school and my goal is to finish this story by the time I go to school on August 9th Enjoy!

**_Chapter 9 Way to go Ron!_**

**A Week Later…**

"Ginny! I can't get this mystery man out of my head!" I wined. When I'm not talking to him on the computer, I'm thinking about him and when I will talk to him and what to say. Well, I don't have to worry about what to say he is so easy to talk to. Whenever I see his user name I get this tingle that runs all the way down my spine. I'm not sure if I like it or not. I hope Ginny can help because I don't want to do homework any more. It's a good thing I'm almost a month ahead. So they won't slip for a while. I have to meet him. I want so much to kiss him. When I first logged on that one summer day, I never thought I would end up meeting my first love… Wow… did I? Oh my gosh! I just thought of him as my first love! GINNY I NEED HELP! Oops I forgot to say that.

"Ginny! I need help."

"Can't it wait till we get back? The Minister of Magic is giving Ron his plaque. Why aren't you watching?"

I give her the Are-you-stupid?-think-about-it look. I can't believe she doesn't remember! He is all I've been talking about for the last week!

"Ohhhhh. Him. Hermione I promise after we get back I promise to help you sort out your feelings for him."

Wow! How did she know that? I didn't tell her that I was confused about my feelings. I really need help. I'm so glad I have her. She is the best girl-friend a girl could have. She knows me too well. I need to focus on Ron. This is his day. The Minister of Magic is congratulating Ron for his accomplishment. Why is Ron getting praised? Of all people to accidentally find a counter charm, Ron was the one. He doesn't even do his homework. He isn't smart he is just lucky.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Hermione! What's the name of the charm that I found the counter charm for?" Ron asked. I can't believe he doesn't even know what charm his counter charm is for! I better tell him. He is about to go out and give his speech before getting his plaque for 'Great academic achievement and discovering a counter charm'" she thought sarcastically _(last sentence not the ones before).

"_It's the Pacraps charm. It's pronounced Pack-wraps. Ok?"_

"_Got it! Thanks loads Hermione!"_

"_My pleasure" Yeah right! That was sooo much fun! NOT!_

_End Flashback…_

Blimey! I'm sleep deprived. I need to stop staying up late thinking about him all night. It's making me cranky. I should be happy for Ron. It's really hard though. Oh we're going to see Ron now. I can't believe I was thinking the whole time. Wow, that sounded weird.

"Look Hermione! It's so shiny!" Ron exclaimed. He is holding his award. It has a picture of him performing the counter charm on top of a gold back round and towards the bottom it says:

_Given to: Ron Weasley_

_For: Great Academic Achievement and Discovering a Counter Charm_

_The Ministry of Magic thanks him._

How nice. Typical Ron likes it because it is made of gold.

"Congrats Ron. I'm proud of you!"

I want to go back to Hogwarts! I need to talk to Ginny!

"Everybody ready to head back?" Dumbledore asked.

Yeah! Dumbledore is ready to go back too.

"Ok everyone to the Portkey." I touch it and I get that weird pull at my navel.

'Thud' I guess I'm not so good at landing. Ow! I got my knee scraped on the ground. Nothing Madam Pompfey (sorry but, how do you spell it?) can't fix. I better get in a carriage back to Hogwarts. I don't want to get stuck in Hogsmead, and have to walk back.

**Back in the Common Room…**

"Ginny can we talk now?"

"Oh yeah of course."

"Let's go up to our room."

"Ok let's go."

We walk up the stairs and then plop down onto my four-poster bed.

"So what's up? Or should I say who's up?"

"Well…

A/N

Sorry I didn't update in two days! I said I would but I had major writers block and then I was really busy Then FanFic won't let me upload. Sorry again. I know this chapter is short. I promise to update tomorrow.

If you have any ideas you want to share with me about the story let me know. I want to hear them. It will help me not to get writers block. I want to thank **devine9** and **DanRad820** for their ideas and comments. You rock!

PLEASE REVIEW! I love them!

I you want to talk email me at Bye,

Malena


	10. Heads

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! There will be 18 chapters in this story. **I'm sorry if you get confused, I will be switching in between people a lot this time.**

_**Last time:**_

We walk up the stairs and then plop down onto my four-poster bed.

"So what's up? Or should I say who's up?"

"Well…

**_Chapter 10 Heads_**

"Ginny I can't get this guy out of my head. He is kind and thoughtful. I can talk to him for hours. In this last week I've gotten to know him so well. We are really good friends. I can tell him anything. I think I like him more than a friend. I know even know what he looks like. How can I like him this much with out even meeting him?"

"Wow, Hermione you have really fallen for this guy. I think you have found all of the personality traits that you like so much in people in him. He seems perfect for you. I bet he is hot too." She smiled and winked, "You have to find out who he is. You need this. You deserve the perfect guy!"

"Awww Ginny Thanks. You are the best friend a girl could have. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You need to go to sleep now. Here is a sleeping potion I got from madam Pompfrey for you. I'm going to go on the computer ok?"

"Thanks and sure I don't care its yours too."

Hermione went to sleep and Ginny walked over to the computer.

**Ginny's POV**

Ok so Hermione calls herself Bewitchingly Smart. I need to sign in as her. I've got to find out more about this guy. Ok there I'm signed in. I wonder if he is on.

_T: Hey, I'm glad you're on. I love talking with you every night._

_B: Hey sorry this isn't her I'm her friend. I wanted to talk to you. _

_T: Really why?_

_B: Because I want to know if you like her._

_T: Of course I like her. That's why I talk to her. If I didn't like her I wouldn't talk to her._

_B: You wouldn't talk to her if you only liked her as a friend? That's rude!_

_T: Oh… you meant like like. I thought you meant as a friend. _

_B: Ok that's better, not so rude. So do you?_

_T: umm… yeah. Is that ok?_

_B: Of course! I'm glad to hear that. She really likes you. I can tell that she really wants to snog you._

_T: Oh wow! I didn't think she liked me that way._

_B: She can't get you out of her head. I had to get her a sleeping potion._

_T: Bloody Hell! I want to meet her but I don't know if I should._

_B: What? What do you mean 'I don't know if I should'? _

_T: umm… I should go. Nice talking to you._

_Nolongertrappedinmyownhouse has signed off. _

Wow he is odd. They really need to meet. I'm sooo going to play matchmaker. I bet they will be doing more than kissing by Halloween ball. This is so exciting. I should get to bed; I have a lot to do in the morning.

**Hermione's POV**

Beep Beep Beep! Ugh! I don't want to get up. Oooo it's Sunday. No classes! But I do need to go to breakfast. Sunday always has really good stuff and Dumbledore talks to us. Get up! Come on Hermione you can do it! Just get ready for the day, just like how Ginny told you when you got your make over.

**At Breakfast**

"Attention Attention please. Thank you! I'm sorry this is later than usual but could I get Hermione and Harry to come up here."

Wow did Dumbledore just call me up? Why? What is late? I better get up there.

Oh Merlin! The Great Hall is gigantic! I never knew it was this big. It must be because I've never been up by the teachers table before.

"Thank you. Harry and Hermione and your new Heads."

Wow I'm head girl! This is sooo cool. And Harry is head boy. Wow this is great. I get to share a common room with him. Well I already do but this one will be just for us.

"What do you mean 'New Heads'? I've already got a head. I don't want Harry's or Hermione's." Ron yelled stupidly.

Oh my gosh! Ron is STUPID! He doesn't know what a head is.

"For anyone who doesn't know what a Head" Dumbledore coughed and it suspiciously sounded like 'Ron' "Hermione is Head Girl and Harry is Head boy…"

Dumbledore sure can babble. I've got to owl mum. She'll be so happy. I'll borrow Hedwig after we see your rooms. I can't wait.

"After Breakfast come and see me I will take you to your rooms. Oh congratulations and good luck!" He winked.

"Isn't this cool? We are Heads together!" Harry said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see our rooms."

"Let's go eat."

I finished eating and then Harry and I walked up to Dumbledore.

"Hewo Hod ogn." He said while eating.

"Professor you are turning into Ron! Finish chewing. We can wait."

He finished. "Sorry, follow me and I'll show you your rooms."

"Thanks Professor" Harry said.

We followed him past the Fat Lady.

"Your Rooms are near the Gryffindors because you are both in the same house and probably want to be near your friends. Ah we're here. Your password is: Love is Mysterious. I'll leave you to explore." He left.

"Good Morning! How are you two?" The picture of a Mermaid asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I replied.

"Good"

"Same here" Harry responded.

"Love is Mysterious"

"Have fun you two." She winked.

What is with all of these people winking? It's getting annoying. It's like they know something I don't.

I walked in the common room as the picture swung open. On the left there was a crackling fire place with two chairs facing it. There was a couch perpendicular to the fireplace with a table in the middle. Above the fireplace there was a TV and movies to play in the DVD player. On the right there was a whole wall of books that would be fun to read as well as helpful this year. There were some tables and chairs to work at. On the far wall there were two sets of stairs and a door in the middle. Of course everything was Gold and Red.

"Want to go see what is behind the door?" Harry startled her she had been absorbing it all.

"Yeah, sure."

Harry opened the door. Behind the door was their own private kitchen. There was a table and chairs as well as a bar with stools and a note. The note said:

_Harry and Hermione,_

_Welcome to your new kitchen. If you didn't notice there are no pantries or refrigerators. That is because if you sit at the bar and tell it what you want it will appear before you. I hope you like it. Have fun._

"Wow cool!" I sat down at the bar. "I would like a popsicle please."

Then one appeared before me just like the note said.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed, "I want a chocolate frog!"

"I love this Kitchen!"

"I want to see my room."

"Let's go then."

They both walked up a set for stairs. Hermione took the left one and Harry the right one. Before their doors they found another note. It said:

_Harry or Hermione,_

_I didn't know which rooms either of you wanted, so when you touch the door knob your name will be engraved in the door. When you walk in your room will be blank. When you get in there think of how you want your room to look and then say: Room Room This is my Room! It will then appear. If at anytime you wish to change it just do the same thing again. It will only work to your voice so no one else can change it. You will be sharing a bathroom with Harry or Hermione (depending on who is reading this). All of your stuff will appear when you cast the spell. Have fun!_

Hermione touched the door knob, and her name was beautifully carved in the wooden door. She opened it and found the room empty and white.

She pictured a purple and green room with a giant bed and canopy to match. There was also a vanity table along with a bookshelf and a computer. One last thing she pictured was a walk-in closet for all her new clothes. As she pictured this she recited, "Room Room This is my Room!" Just as she had pictured it her room appeared. She saw two doors and opened one. It was her walk-in closet with all her things. The next was the bathroom.

On the left side of the bathroom was a shower made of glass bricks (the kind where you can't really see through them). Next to the shower was a bathtub big enough to fit 20 people! It had all kinds of labeled spouts that could pour in. On the nearest side of the tub, it was shallow but then became deeper further away. Across the bathroom was another door that led to Harry's Room. On the right side of the bathroom was a mirror that covered the entire wall. There was a counter that stretched from wall to wall and had two sinks and drawers and both sides.

Harry had made his room blue with a quiddich game being played on the walls. He also had a computer.

He came in to the bathroom while Hermione was still there. He was amazed by the wondrous bathroom. Then he watched Hermione absorb the room. She looked so happy. She was glowing. He like to see her like this.

"Hermione"

"Yes"

"I wanted to tell you that you look really pretty today." He blushed.

"Thanks Harry. That was sweet."

They both walked back into their rooms and went on the computer. They talked the rest of the day. They didn't even notice that they missed lunch and dinner. Trapped and Smart had become really close. They could talk for hours. Finally around 9pm they signed off. They both walked into the kitchen and started eating like crazy because they hadn't eaten all day. Then, they went to bed in their new rooms and drifted off to sleep.

A/N

Ok so there will be Major events coming up next chapter. I spent today planning out the rest of this story. There will be 18 chapters.

I'm so proud of myself. This chapter is 1818 words

If you want to talk PM me and Ill send you my email.

Bye Bye,

Malena


	11. Finding out Part I

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! There will be 18 chapters in this story.

**_Chapter 11 Finding out Part I_**

Harry and Hermione continued talking over the internet for 5 more days in their new rooms. It is now Saturday and they are talking again. They love Saturdays because there are no classes and they can talk all day.

_B: Did you see what Neville did yesterday?_

_T: In Potions? Or Care of Magical Creatures?_

_B: lol I was thinking of potions but Care of Magical Creatures was hilarious!_

_T: I know! Why did he bring a gnome to class?_

_B: I may be smart but no one could answer that question._

_T: Where does Hagrid get these animals?_

_B: Well, the Fire Crab is from Fiji._

_T: Why is it called a Fire **crab**? It looks like a tortoise._

_B: I feel bad for Neville. He always gets hurt. The word fire and Neville should not mix._

_T: I know but the fire comes out its butt! It's totally wicked awesome!_

_B: It was funny watching it turn around. Neville thought it was going to walk away! _

_T: H/o I need to go ask a friend about that essay Snape wants on Monday._

Then he got up and left.

_B: ok but you know I could help you._

…

_B: Are you there?_

…

_B: oh well I'll wait. _

Hermione heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

Harry opened the door.

"Hermione, could you help me with this essay?" he said holding out the essay Snape wanted on Monday.

"Sure what don't you understand?"

"Um… What does the potion do?"

"Well what potion are you writing about?"

"It has no name."

"Okay… Can you describe it?"

"It makes things change colors!"

"Interesting. You asked me what it does and you just said it. Any thing else?

"Not right now. I don't think."

"Ok I'll talk to you later."

Harry walked out the door.

**Hermione's POV**

Ok that was weird. Harry came in right after Trapped said he wanted to ask a friend about the essay Harry asked me about. I need to find Ginny. What do I tell Trapped? I can't tell him what happened because that would be weird. I'll just say I have to go and talk to a friend because it's true. I need to talk to Ginny.

_T: I'm back_

_B: Ok but now I have to go talk to a friend. Sorry we can talk later._

_T: ok_

_B: bye_

_Bewitchingly Smart has signed off._

Now to find Ginny. I walk down to the Common Room and someone knocks on the door. I open it to find Ginny. Yeah! I grab her arm in a hurry and drag her up to my room.

"I still can't get over how much better your new room is than our old one!" Ginny exclaims.

"That's nice." I say quickly, "I need help. You have to help me think this through."

"What happened?"

"Well I was talking to him. See this is the conversation." I pointed to the computer and she read it.

"Ok I don't get it. What was so bad?"

"See how he said that he was going to ask his friend about the essay Snape wants on Monday?"

"Yeah?"

"Ok well about one minute after he said that, Harry came in and asked me about that specific essay. Then when Harry left Trapped started talking again."

"Really? That's odd. Do you think that Trapped is Harry?"

"Well… Kind of. He does fit the description."

"Show me the similarities. And any differences."

"Well they are both guys that are in Gryffindor, in the seventh year. They like Quiddich. They are both nice. They both have a stupid friend. He knows Neville and they are both in my class for potions and care of Magical Creatures. There may be more classes that they have the same I just haven't talked about them. He once asked me what I thought of Harry Potter."

"Oh Merlin! Hermione, I think he really is Harry. He probably asked you what you thought of him because he didn't want you to over react. He is the-boy-who-lived!"

"Ginny! I can't like my best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are he is just my best guy-friend!"

"Oh"

"Yeah but I can't like like him."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"He is still Trapped, the guy you met over the summer and fell in love with. Plus, he saved the world! How cool is that. Harry is a really great guy."

"Ok we can't keep talking about Harry as if he is Trapped. We don't even know for sure that he is."

"Ok, let's think of a plan to find out if he is."

"We can't go up to him and ask 'Did you meet a girl named Bewitchingly Smart over the summer?'."

"Well duh! That would be stupid… I've got it!"

"What?"

"Ok you sign on and start talking to him. I'll go up to Harry's room and see if he is talking to you."

"Ginny! That's perfect!"

"Get going. Sign on."

"Ok I'm going"

_Bewitchingly Smart has signed on._

_B: Hey I'm back!_

_T: cool_

"Ok I'm talking to him go see if he is there."

"Ok"

**Ginny's POV**

I walked out Hermione's door and down the stairs to the common room and then up Harry's stairs.

I've never seen Harry's room before.

I opened the door, and found Harry at his computer. His room is cool. I love the quiddich game going on, on the walls. Ok back to business. Enough staring at the walls.

"Hello Ginny. Like my room?"

"Yeah! I love the walls!"

"Isn't it a great idea?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to this girl."

"Oooo Tell me more."

"Well… I met her over the summer in a chat room. I was really excited when we got internet here, because I would get to talk to her more. I haven't found out who she is but I can't wait to. I even talked to her friend signed on as her. She said that she wanted to snog me. I really like her. I can't believe I just told you all of this but I was dying to tell someone. Ron wouldn't care and neither would Hermione. So I didn't tell anyone. I just kept talking to her. Ginny, she's wonderful!"

"That's great Harry!"

"I know" He said daydreaming of her.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"I know who Bewitchingly Smart is…"

A/N

"Dun Dun Dunnnnn! How will Harry react when he finds out? What will Hermione do? All this and more coming up next time here on Internet at Hogwarts!" I say in my announcer voice!

I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it.

**If everyone reviews I might update again TODAY! SOOO… REVIEW!**

Love you guys,

Malena


	12. Finding out Part II

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! There will be 18 chapters in this story.

**Last Time…**

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"I know who Bewitchingly Smart is…"

_**Chapter 12 Finding out Part II**_

Harry stood there; he didn't know what to do. He was so surprised that Ginny knew the girls name was Bewitchingly Smart. He wasn't sure If he wanted the mystery to end. He really did want to meet her. He didn't know if Ginny was going to tell him or not. She appeared to be standing there waiting for him to figure his thoughts out.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Um… Sure."

She stood there for a minute wondering how to say it.

"Ok this is going to be a big surprise to you. Well it's already a surprise to me. Bewitchingly smart is… Hermione." She said watching how he reacted."

"Ginny I think my hearing is going. Did you say Hermione is the girl that I fell in love with over the summer and this year?"

"Ya that's what I said."

"Ginny, it can't be her she is my best girl-friend."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it is her. And the friend you talked to was me. Think of all the similarities between Hermione and Bewitchingly Smart."

He started thinking about all the conversations they had had over the last few weeks and even back to the first day in Dudley's room. He couldn't believe it. It really was her.

He sat down on the bed and whispered. "Bloody Hell! I'm in love with Hermione!"

He paused and then asked, "Does she know it's me?"

"Well you know how you told her you were going to ask a friend about that essay? Well you went to Hermione and she thought it was really weird so she left to find me. She dragged me up to her room and we talked about it. We started to believe it really was you but we didn't know for sure. That's why I came up here."

"Oh my" He fell backwards and lay down.

"Ginny, you can go finish talking to Hermione. I'm going to lay here and think."

"Ok Harry, if you want to talk… I'm here for you."

"Thanks Gin."

"See ya Harry." She walked through the bathroom to Hermione's room.

Hermione was nervously waiting for Ginny to come back in. She really wanted to find out if she was right. Hermione hated to be wrong, but this time deep down she wanted to be wrong. She didn't want to like her best friend. Harry was handsome. He had been practicing Quiddich for seven years! It had given him chiseled pecks and defined abs along with strong hand and arms. She pictured those arms surrounding her. She sighed. He was so nice and yet she couldn't seem to accept it. He didn't send tingles up her spine like when she talked to Trapped. Those tingles gave her so much pleasure. They had become her friends. She loved talking to him. She wondered if it really was Harry.

Ginny opened the door and sat down next to Hermione.

"So…"

"Do you really want to know?" Ginny asked.

"Yes please tell me. I have to know."

"Ok well I went in there and asked him what he was doing on the computer. And he blurted out the whole story about you and him. He really likes you."

"Oh my goodness!" she said still not really believing.

Ginny and Hermione lay next to each other and her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking. They eventually fell asleep.

A/N

I know its short but it had a lot in it so I felt like I had to end it. Did you like it?

Ok so next time they are going to accept it (I have the perfect scene planned). Then in chapter 14, I wanted to do a snogging scene. But I wanted your opinion on how far you want them to go. I will not write a sex scene but I could suggest that they had sex if that's what you want.

**REVIEW!**

Have fun,

Malena


	13. Accepting

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers! There will be 18 chapters in this story.

**_Chapter 13 Accepting_**

On Monday Snape handed out yet another essay for them to write. Harry had no clue what potion it was on or anything about it. While Snape was lecturing everyone about the essay, Harry was thinking about Quiddich but then his brain brought up Hermione. He didn't know how he went from thinking about his last game to Hermione. They had been avoiding each other. His loneliness was creeping up on him… what am I saying? ... It was smacking him in the back of the head with a two by four! He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so naturally beautiful, kind, super smart, and she knew him better than anyone. Why he was avoiding her he didn't know.

This went on until Wednesday night, when Ginny got fed up with them avoiding each other.

**Ginny's POV**

Harry is in love with Hermione and Hermione is in love with Harry! WHY CAN'T THEY SEE THIS? It's so obvious. I'm going to talk to Hermione. I've got to know what is going on in her head.

I walked in to the Head Common Room and found Harry sitting there by himself staring into the fire's flickering flames. I decided to talk to him later. He was avoiding Hermione too. They are so stupid! I rushed up to Hermione's room, not bothering to knock.

"Hermione!"

"Huh?" she looked around confused, "Oh hey Gin."

"Ok, I know that you are avoiding Harry. Why on earth are you?" I paused to take a breath, "You love him and he loves you, now get over the fact that he is your best guy-friend and go down there and snog his brains out."

"I can't"

"Why not?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do. Come on spit it out"

"I'm… I'm Scared"

"Of what? You've kissed a guy before."

"Well ya! I've done that, but not with _Harry_. I'm afraid he won't like me any more. And then I'll be heart broken."

"Harry will not stop liking you. If he did he would be the most stupid person ever! You know him better than anyone! You are gorgeous and you love him! You're also wicked smart, cunning, very kind, fun to be around, and the best friend in the whole world."

"Wow! You make me sound great!"

"It's not hard because you are!"

"Ok I'll talk to him. But let me do it tomorrow. I want to go to bed."

"Ok you better do it. He is miserable."

"I will"

Hermione went to her closet and put on a big t-shirt and baggy sweatpants and went into the bathroom. I walked downstairs to leave. When I got to the Common Room I saw Harry. He looked even worse than when I went up. I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Harry"

"Hermione!" he looked around, "Oh hey Ginny."

"Why are you staring at the fire?" Harry looked worse every second.

"Because"

"Is it because you and Hermione are avoiding each other?"

"Yeah" He said solemnly.

"Does she hate me now?"

"No. Exactly the opposite."

"I miss her. She could brighten the whole room with one smile." He said dreamily.

"She is great. Isn't she?"

"Don't I know it?"

"I know why _she_ is avoiding _you_. But what I don't understand is why _you_ are avoiding _her_. You could be holding her in your arms right now!"

"I just can't comprehend it all. And then she was avoiding me and I couldn't talk to her to figure every thing out. So now I'm stuck in my own little 'pit of sadness'."

"I can talk to you."

"I need to know what she is thinking."

"She is avoiding you because she is scared of losing you. She doesn't want to be heartbroken or to lose her best friend. If you love her, you need to go to her and tell her you love her and she will never lose you."

"Really?"

"Yes Harry. She promised me she would talk to you by tomorrow. So be sure you talk to her, and stop avoiding her!"

"Ok thanks Ginny. I'm really glad we got to talk."

**Narrator's POV**

Hermione was lying in bed but couldn't go to sleep. Her mind kept telling her to go talk to Harry. She finally gave in and walked down to the Common Room. She saw Harry and her stomach did a flip.

"Harry can I talk to you?"

Harry got up out if his chair and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes and saw so many emotions he couldn't decipher one from the other.

Hermione started to stutter and babble, "b-best friends… saving the w-world… this sum-summer… Internet at Hogwarts… L-Love…" She kept on going.

Harry just stared at her. She was perfect. Standing there in her baggy PJ's babbling on and on about him, her, them. He loved her and he knew it he wanted to be there with her forever. He stepped towards her. She didn't notice. She was starring at her toes.

"Shut up" he whispered nicely.

He lifted her head and kissed her. It was short but sweet. It was just what he needed to show her how much he cared. He broke apart and looked into her eyes. She had placed he hands on his chest. Hermione, after realizing what happened, grasped his shirt and pulled him in for another. Harry quickly reacted and kissed her back. He was shocked when he felt her tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. He granted it to her. The first kiss was sweet and loving. The second kiss was strong and they poured all of themselves into it. They could have stayed that way forever but they both needed air. They separated and caught their breath.

Harry whispered in her ear, "I love you and I will never ever leave you. I need you Hermione Granger."

She grinned and whispered back, "I love you too Harry Potter"

This was the first time they had ever spoken those words to each other. They were overwhelmed with joy. They hugged and sat down on the couch to talk.

Ginny saw the whole thing. She decided to leave and go tell Dumbledore. He would be pleased.

A/N

Did you like it? I had so much fun writing it.

If you haven't told me yet: How far is too far for them to go in chp. 14?

REVIEW!

Malena


	14. Plans

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

On with the story! Read the A/N below!

**_Chapter 14 Plans_**

_The next day…_

It was Thursday. Surprisingly, even though it was October, fall had already left. Outside was as cold as Voldermort's heart.

Hermione didn't seem to care she just wrapped a blanket around herself and sat in front of the fire. Harry walked down the stairs and saw her on the couch. He crept over trying not to disturb her thoughts and then kissed the top of her head.

"What were you thinking about?" he whispered.

Hermione blushed. "you"

"What my devilishly handsome looks?" he said arrogantly with his chin raised high.

Hermione laughed at him. "What are you trying to be funny now too?"

"What! I've always been funny. How dare you insult me?"

She laughed once again.

"Were you thinking about us on the internet?"

"Yes. I'm really glad we got to talk. I got to know you so well. I don't think anyone else could know more than I do." She paused thinking, "I even know about the mouse that you thought you could keep as a pet in your closet but got out and your aunt killed it." She laughed thinking about it.

"Hey don't mock Alfred! I loved him!"

"Yes I know that.

"I'm glad we met that day too. I really love you!"

"I love you too Harry!"

"Hey we should go on a date!"

"That would be fun" she smiled.

"Hermione would you be my date to the Halloween ball next Saturday?"

"Oh I would love to!"

"Great! What do you want to go as?"

"Harry!" she yelled in panic, "I'm head girl and you are head boy!"

"I know that. That's why we are alone we have our own common room."

"**We** have to plan the Halloween ball! I completely forgot about it. I was thinking about… about… well actually you. But we need to get down to business." She summoned her things to she could begin organizing.

"Hermione you are forgetting something."

"What?"

"We have classes in half an hour."

"Crap! What are we going to do? We have so much to do!"

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore. He will help us. Maybe we could get today off from classes!" he said perking up at his last comment.

"Okay come on!" she rushed to the portrait hole.

"Hermione you need to use that massive brain of yours. You are not dressed yet. You are still in your PJ's"

"Crap again! I forgot. Harry what would I do with out you?"

"Forget the simple things and embarrass yourself." He put it simply, "Go get dressed. So we can talk to Dumbledore.

Hermione rushed upstairs and put on some formfitting jeans and a maroon v-neck sweater. With the swish of her wand she did her hair and light makeup. She ran back down the stairs and grabbed Harry's arm dragging him out the portrait hole.

They were running towards the great hall because they expected Dumbledore to be at breakfast, then suddenly Hermione ran into something solid turning a corner. This in turn knocked her down as well as Harry. Hermione scrambled to get off of Harry so he wouldn't be hurt. Once she was up she offered him her hand. He gladly took it and stood up. She kissed him and apologized for knocking him over. Turning around she saw that she had run into exactly who they were looking for.

"Good Morning!" Dumbledore spoke. The sparkle in his eye increased when he saw them kiss. His plan was working.

"Oh Professor! I'm so sorry. We were going to see you."

"What was so important that you had to run?"

"Long story" Harry answered then he started up again and quickly retold the story, "In short we met on the internet, fell in love, found out it was our best friend and then avoided each other, finally came to our senses, kissed and then this morning I asked her to the Halloween Ball, she remembered that we had to plan it." He finished out of breath. Dumbledore didn't seem surprised.

"Harry thought you might be able to give us today off from classes because we have so much to plan and I want this to be a great Ball."

"Well Ms. Granger under these circumstances I believe that this could be arranged. I will notify both of your teachers. Please don't forget again."

"I promise I wont. Thank you so much!"

"Thanks Dumbledore." Harry called as they walked back to their room.

When they got there, Hermione promptly sat down on the couch to plan the dance. Harry walked over and sat right next to her so he could see her papers.

"Ok so. It should be a costume ball and we could give prizes for the best ones!"

"Sounds great." Harry replied. He couldn't help but admire how great she looked. She had always looked good but she never showed it off till the makeover. He could still remember when he saw her.

_Flashback…_

_I wonder what all Ginny did. Hermione has always been pretty. Ron has had a crush on her since third year. She is a great best friend. She is always kind and compassionate, and of course bloody smart. _

_She walked back over to Hermione and blocked her from view with the cloak. They walked over and Ginny announced, "The old Hermione is gone and I am proud to introduce the brand new Hermione!" We all started clapping as Ginny removed the cloak. Hermione stood there with her new hair-do, makeup, tanned and charmed legs, in her high heels showing them off and her short flippy skirt with her green tank top and a simple abalone flower necklace (like in Hawaii) as well as beautifully done nails. We all stopped and stared. I was drooling along with Ron and all the other boys except Mr. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly was the first to break the silence._

"_OH MY GOSH YOU ARE GORGEOUS! Dear you look wonderful!"_

_We all snapped out of it and Ron became the color of a turnip because he realized that he was drooling. We all profusely agreed with Mrs. Weasly and told her as such._

"_I told you, you would look gorgeous and that it would all be worth it" Ginny proudly stated._

"_Yup! You are right! Today was tons of fun. I also must admit that I certainly look better."_

"_BETTER! Better? Bloody Hell Hermione YOU ARE DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!" I boldly corrected her._

"_Thanks" She timidly replied while blushing._

"_Let's go home and eat!" Ron interrupted._

"_Ron, all you can think about is your stomach!" Ginny scolded._

_End flashback…_

Harry came back to reality. Hermione was still talking to him about the dance. He couldn't help himself. He slowly moved in and kissed her neck. It was sweet and smelled of roses. He kept going.

Hermione smiled at the first kiss but then realized he wasn't stopping so she brought her shoulders up to block her neck.

"Harry. We really need to work on the dance."

"I don't want to plan the dance I want to kiss you. You look beautiful today, as well as every other day."

"Thanks that was sweet. I promise we can do this later but first we need to plan the dance."

Harry saw the look on her face and knew that he should stop because she was very determined to finish planning the dance. At least he could have some fun later. He gave her one more kiss and said, "We better finish this later."

**A/N**

Hey sorry I've been busy so here is chapter 14 finally.

It took me a while to write this today because I got my second period while in the middle of writing. My first was in February. I'm 15. I HATE my period! I get moody, cramps for all **8-9 **days and a really heavy flow! Sorry if that was TMI.

The dance is coming up and I was wondering if there were any songs you want.

Did you like it? REVIEW!

Malena

**Note from Hannah (Malena's best friend):**

Anyone who says anything remotely mean about this story is stupid and should **go stick their head in a toilet! **You know who you are. I have read all of her reviews.

To all the people that say such nice things: You ROCK! We love you for it.

Bye,

Hannah


	15. Poor Harry Poor Hermione

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

On with the story! Read the A/N below!

**_Chapter 15 Poor Harry/Poor Hermione_**

"Ok so tomorrow we will go to Hogsmead and get things like Butterbeer and sweets from Honeydukes, because Halloween isn't Halloween without candy." Hermione confirmed.

"And then you, I, and Ginny can go get costumes."

"Great! I'm glad we got this all figured out."

"Hey, I'll go to the owlry to send the prefect's letters letting them know that they will be decorating the Great Hall."

"Ok see you when you get back. Thanks for helping me Harry. I'm sure that many other guys would have left me to do it all by myself."

"No problem. I am Head boy. It's my job and the company isn't too bad either." He smirked and walked out.

Hermione organized all of her papers in a neat pile and put them on her desk. She started thinking about costumes, the dance and going with Harry. She was enjoying herself when Ginny walked in.

"Hermione, I love knowing the password. I don't have to knock or argue with the painting." Ginny announced as she walked in.

"Hey Ginny want to go costume shopping with Harry and I tomorrow?"

"I'd love too. What do you want to be?"

"Something in a dress."

"Oooo like a princess?"

"Maybe or something else. How about you?"

"Exotic or something sounds good. Excited about going with Harry?"

"Of course. I can't wait."

"I'm happy for you. I want to go get some dinner. You?"

"No thanks I'll wait for Harry to come back."

"Ok my Mione" Ginny skipped to dinner and Harry strolled in.

Hermione walked over to meet him.

"Hey are you ready for dinner?" Harry asked.

Hermione was standing right in front of him.

"Not yet"

"What do we have to do now? Did we forget something?"

"I can't believe you forgot! I always keep my promises."

She leaned in and kissed him, her hands went around his neck. Harry's memory came back, and he quickly deepened the kiss. Hermione slowly traced her fingers on his back, chest, neck, and arms, as if trying to take in every inch of his body. He kept one hand on her waist and one on her jaw. They started moving looking for support, so they could focus more energy on other things besides standing. Hermione was thankful because she went weak in the knees as their tongues met. Hermione's back finally met a wall, as Harry closed the space between their bodies. They stayed this way for a moment but then their lips separated. They needed air.

Gasping for breath Harry said, "You are a really good kisser"

"Thanks so are you" she said breathing heavily."

Harry kissed her neck cautiously because the last time he did her shoulder hit his chin and caused him unnecessary pain. She didn't and he kept going. She enjoyed tracing his abs as he slowly sucked her neck giving her a hicky showing all other guys that she was taken. He didn't want anyone to take his girl or to even look at her. She brought his head back to her mouth. She started kissing his cheeks, forehead, nose and everywhere else on his face and lastly their lips met. Just before Harry could start snoging her again his stomach growled. Hermione stopped, pushed him back and grabbed his hand in one swift motion.

"Let's go get some dinner." Hermione walked toward the door."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes otherwise we will miss it."

"Fine!" he pouted, "You go ahead. I need to take a shower."

"What? … Oh." realization dawned her face, "Sorry Harry I didn't realize."

"It's ok. You can't help how turned on I get by being with you. See you in 15 or so minutes."

"Ok I'll save you some food." Hermione walked out to dinner, thinking about what a great day she had had.

A/N: I'm not going to write what happened after dinner. You can imagine what ever you would like. They could go to bed or have sex or snog some more. Whatever you want. I don't care.

_The next day…_

I can't believe I walked in on Harry! I woke up and as usual I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. The worst part was that I didn't hear the water in the shower.

Flashback…

I walked into the bathroom and over to my sink.

I grabbed the toothpaste and Harry said, "You can join me if you want."

I was so scared that I squeezed the toothpaste all over the mirror. I ran as fast as I could out of there. After I calmed down, I put on the outfit I wore the day I got my makeover. I had just finished getting ready when Harry came in.

"Harry! I'm so sorry. I was half asleep."

"It's ok. I got a great memory." He laughed.

"Are you ready for Hogsmead today?" she changed topics.

"One thing left."

"Ok I have to brush my teeth, because last time wasn't so great."

Hermione finished and walked into the Common Room.

"Did you get your last thing done?"

"Nope"

"Well hurry up we have to go"

"Ok" He walked over and gave her a mind-blowing kiss.

"You look great and I don't care that you walked in on me. You can do it when ever you want."

"Thanks. And dream on! I plan not to do that again."

Harry pouted.

"Come on I told Ginny we would meet her there at 10:30." Hermione pulled him out the door.

A/N

Sorry I stopped it short.

**Do you have any songs you want at the dance? Please Tell me.**

After this story I have plans for another. I hope you read it.

_**REVIEW!**_

BYE BYE,

Malena


	16. Hogsmead

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

**_Chapter 16 Hogsmead_**

"Come on! We really need to get to the dress shop before everyone else takes all the good costumes." Ginny called to Harry and Hermione as she raced for a carriage.

The new couple hurried up and jumped in.

"Blimey! … You guys are the slowest people ever!" Ginny stated.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other as if they could read minds and cast knowing looks at each other because they were most certainly not the slowest. They had practically been running to keep up with Ginny. They both knew that Ginny was the most determined person they knew when it came to shopping.

"Ginny you weren't even this excited when I got my makeover." Hermione was scared. She had no idea what Ginny was planning.

OoOoOoO

"Welcome to Madam Courtney's Costume and Dress shop. I am Madam Courtney. Have you ever been here before?" Someone greeted.

"Yes, Hello. I have been here before so I know how it works but they haven't. It would be wonderful if you could explain it to them and then lead Harry to the Guy's section and Hermione to the girl's. I'm going to start now." Ginny took charge just like her mother. (Just don't tell her that.)

"Ok you head on back while I chat with them."

They were in the entryway to the shop it was decorated in an antique French style. Ginny went through the doorway in the back. The front windows had curtains that were pulled back so that the warm sunlight could come in.

"Wow this room is lovely Madam Courtney." Hermione commented.

"Thank you, dear. When you go back, the left side is for the girls and the right is for the boys. You may grab a rack to hang all the things you with to try on. In the middle are the dressing rooms. On each wall of your respected walls are pictures of costumes. If you wish to try one on just tap it with your wand and say your size. It is very simple and I hope you find exactly what you need." She escorted them to the door and opened it.

Hermione gasped. She had entered the room and saw it all as the woman had described. The room was long and looked narrow but had plenty of space.

"Hermione was that you?" Ginny called.

"Hermione is still awestruck. But it was her." Harry responded and gently nudged her to the left.

Harry headed off to his side and looked at the pictures. Ginny had already grabbed two racks one of them had five things hanging on it, while the other had only two.

"Hermione you're a size 6. Right?" Ginny asked.

"Uh… yeah."

"Ok I wasn't going to pick stuff for you but they were just so wonderful that I had to. Let's start at this side and then work our way down."

"O….K"

"Hermione go try these on since you can't seem to focus." Ginny handed her the rack.

Hermione pulled it over the nearest dressing room. When she opened the door she found that the room was huge. The rack easily fit in the room with her. In one corner was a chair to sit on. One whole wall was a mirror. It didn't say anything to her so she assumed that it was a muggle mirror. She closed the door and started to remove her shirt when…

"IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE.

SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!" the mirror burst into song.

"AHHHHHH" Hermione stopped what she was doing and screamed.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry and Ginny both called.

"Ginny get in here. NOW!"

"Ok coming"

"What the heck just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mirror… just… sang… It's getting hot in here!"

Ginny burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you didn't figure it out. Sorry I didn't tell you about the mirrors. I just assumed that she would have told you." She paused to laugh, "These mirrors play different songs based on what you are wearing. Just think of it like in movies when people are trying things on there is always music and they dance around."

"Ok but it was so creepy."

"You will get used to it. Watch. If I start to undress it plays Hot in Here because one of the lines says 'take off all your clothes'. If you don't want people to hear what you are doing then put up a silencing charm."

"Ok that sounds good. _SILENCIO!_ Ok well I'm going to try these on now. Thanks Ginny"

"Ok" Ginny walked out.

OoOoOoO

After a few hours the girls had tried on almost everything on the wall. Hermione was tired but Ginny convinced her to keep going. Neither had found anything perfect but they each found a few good things.

"Hermione are you ready?"

"Yeah" she opened the door.

Both of them entered complete shock and lost control of their jaws, which promptly fell open the moment they laid eyes on each other.

A/N

Why are they in shock? Find out next chapter.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I would like to thank Katie (or Radcliffe'sgirl4ever) for getting me to update.

Ttyl,

Malena


	17. Day of the Dance

Disclaimer: Man! I wish I owned this stuff. But sadly no. I do however own the plot.

_**Previously…**_

Hermione pulled it over the nearest dressing room. When she opened the door she found that the room was huge. The rack easily fit in the room with her. In one corner was a chair to sit on. One whole wall was a mirror. It didn't say anything to her so she assumed that it was a muggle mirror. She closed the door and started to remove her shirt when…

"IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE.

SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!" the mirror burst into song.

"AHHHHHH" Hermione stopped what she was doing and screamed.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry and Ginny both called.

"Ginny get in here. NOW!"

"Ok coming"

"What the heck just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mirror… just… sang… It's getting hot in here!"

Ginny burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you didn't figure it out. Sorry I didn't tell you about the mirrors. I just assumed that she would have told you." She paused to laugh, "These mirrors play different songs based on what you are wearing. Just think of it like in movies when people are trying things on there is always music and they dance around."

"Ok but it was so creepy."

"You will get used to it. Watch. If I start to undress it plays Hot in Here because one of the lines says 'take off all your clothes'. If you don't want people to hear what you are doing then put up a silencing charm."

"Ok that sounds good. _SILENCIO!_ Ok well I'm going to try these on now. Thanks Ginny"

"Ok" Ginny walked out.

OoOoOoO

After a few hours the girls had tried on almost everything on the wall. Hermione was tired but Ginny convinced her to keep going. Neither had found anything perfect but they each found a few good things.

"Hermione are you ready?"

"Yeah" she opened the door.

Both of them entered complete shock and lost control of their jaws, which promptly fell open the moment they laid eyes on each other.

**_Chapter 17 Day of the Dance_**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny had done her hair up in a crown of curls with a few dangling out. It was perfect. Ginny had done her make-up and hair, after she took a luxurious peppermint scented shower. Ginny was putting on her costume.

Hermione thought about what Harry would think of her costume. _Will he like it? What will he think? What if he totally clashes? That would be soo embarrassing! My hair looks great though! What would I do with out Ginny? I don't know. Her costume is perfect. _

_Flashback…_

_Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione._

"_Your… you're… It's perfect." Hermione stuttered, "What are you starring at?"_

"_You," Ginny said bluntly, "I can't believe we're both wearing the perfect costume. You look gorgeous. Harry will die!"_

"_How much are they?" Hermione asked being her practical self._

"_Who cares! They could cost a thousand galleons each and I would still make you buy it! I can totally imagine your make-up and hair!"_

"_Fine! You seem very adamant about it even though I don't see why you think I look so great."_

"_How can you say that? Do you know how gorgeous you are? All the guys have been starring at you since we got to the platform! Do you not remember Harry's words after I gave you that makeover that showed off your already fantastic attributes? Do I have to list them! You have a fantastic brain that soaks up everything except how magnificent you are. You have long legs, deep brown eyes, an exquisite smile…"_

"_Ginny," Hermione cut in, "Do you really mean that?"_

"_Dang! You have a really low self-esteem. Harry better get busy boosting it. You need to be your old strong self."_

"_So that's a yes?"_

"_Of course it's a yes. I wouldn't lie to you. Now let's get moving. We can't let Harry see you till the ball."_

_End Flashback…_

Ginny came out of the bathroom dressed. She was wearing an exotic African dancer costume. There was a skirt that was jaggedly cut and had mismatched beads sewn on. Her top stopped above her stomach and covered one shoulder. It too was jaggedly cut and had a swirled bead design.

"I'm ready for my hair and make-up artist."

"Come on over. I'll get started."

Ginny walked over and sat in front of the vanity table. Hermione grabbed a bunch of hair ties and went to work making 5 small pony tails all over Ginny's head.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked about the curious hair do.

"Don't worry it will be perfect." Hermione picked up the hair brush and started teasing her hair, making it stick up wildly. She conjured up some matching beads that would stick to her hair and not fall off until the spell was said. Hermione placed them in Ginny's flaming hair.

"Wow! That's fantastic! How did you come up with that? What are you going to do for my make-up?"

"Thanks and it wasn't hard. You outfit matches your personality and I just thought it up. Now make-up."

Hermione turned Ginny around so that she couldn't see the mirror. She applied black mascara, silver eyeliner, and brown eye shadow. She applied a little foundation and cover-up to even out her complexion and give her a flawless face. Bronzer was added and lipstick swiped on also.

"Can I see now?" Ginny asked. Hermione had just been staring at her best friend.

"Go look in the full length mirror."

Ginny walked over. "Hermione I do believe that you have the make-up thing down. I couldn't have done better. My eyes flash and my lips shine. The hair is perfectly wild and I love it all. Thanks."

"You're welcome Ginny. I'm glad you love it."

"Ok now you go put on that gorgeous gown of yours." Ginny pushed Hermione into the bathroom.

OoOoOo

Hermione came out of the bathroom and asked, "Hey, can you make sure the back is fully fastened?"

"Of course" Ginny check Hermione's back, "All good! Go look in the mirror."

Hermione twirled in front of the mirror. She was wearing an old Victorian dress that was made with rich fabrics, in deep reds, browns and golds. Her hair perfectly accented it. The little jeweled pins in her hair sparked. The make up was perfectly unnoticeable. Hermione didn't need or want wild make-up. What Ginny did was perfect.

"Ginny it's perfect." She hugged Ginny, "What would I do with out you? You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Don't get too sappy on me I don't want our makeup to run after we got it perfect. Oh yeah, you're the greatest. Now let's go find Harry.

"I wonder what he is wearing." Hermione stated as they walked down the stairs.

OoOoOo

Hey guys sorry for the REALLY long time to update. Thank Katie. She keeps on reminding me to update and her dedication makes me want to update. I lost all my notes on the story so its not going exactly to plan and I couldn't remember my ending but I just thought of a great one. I better go write it down so I wont forget.

Thanks,

Malena


End file.
